


All We Know

by cathenian



Series: The Caricature of Criminal Behaviour [2]
Category: The Dark Knight Rises
Genre: Angry Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Minor Violence, Nolanverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathenian/pseuds/cathenian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane finds Blake in need of an outlet for his anger and they beat the shit out of each other. This then results in fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Know

Blake blinked open his eyes slowly to the dim morning light filtering in through the apartment window. He pulled out a hand from the tangle of blankets around him and scrubbed his long fingers down his sleep sweat streaked face. Once he had wiped the sleep from his eyes, he tucked his hand under the pillow and stared at the large window that over looked the city of Gotham.

He could hear the rain falling against the world, echoing as it hit the drain pipes and the pane of glass. He dwelled in the sound, burying into the warm cocoon of blankets with a soft sigh. He let his eyes flutter closed, the cool morning air brushing against his face like a parting lover. The contrast in temperature and sounds relaxed him like not much else could.

The rain was one of the few things that he could enjoy; it was one of the few untarnished things in the world. It brought peace with it, memories of where he had grown up and the reminder that even the ugliest of things could be washed away. It sent waves of peace through him and always managed to make him forget the cases he was working; all that he had seen on the streets and what people were capable of.

It was easy to forget that working here was hard. Being a beat cop, working in Gotham was more difficult than working in any other place. He was constantly exhausted and sometimes all he wanted to do was punch something. He turned his thoughts away from all that, focusing on the sound of the rain and everything that wasn’t work.

A light creaking caught his attention and he buried himself deeper into the mass of blankets on his bed. One of the many downfalls to living in an apartment was that you could constantly hear the people above, beside and below you. Of course, it became easy to tune it all out after a while, but sometimes you just needed to have perfect silence.

Another creak and he gave a huff of annoyance in response. He opened his eyes, his mouth drawing down into a frown as he stretched out his limps below the blankets. After a moment of contemplation, he pushed the quilts aside and sat up in one lithe movement. His toes curled against the cool hard wood floor, warmth leaving them quickly. The chill of the damp morning found his exposed skin easily, which was lots, considering he had gone to bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the unruly, curly, mess back in an attempt to tame it. He stood up and padded over to the window, which he pushed open to let the rain tainted air come through. He looked out the window that he had thrown open wide, hands braced against the thin ledge as he leaned out slightly.

The cars rushed through the streets and the sky train was filled with people: people going to work and people leaving work; people going to school and others going home; people going shopping and people wondering where to go next. This city, it wasn’t something that he was used to, but after a few months of living here, he had come to see that all the people here were linked. They were linked by the single fact that they were all survivors of everything that had been thrown at this city.

The rain fell slightly against his face as he took in the city, took in everything that was so unfamiliar. He was still trying to figure out the rhythm of Gotham, trying to discover where he would properly fit into it.

He drummed a pattern with his fingers against the steel window frame, before turning around to go about his normal morning routine. It wasn’t until he was fully turned around, hand rising to brush away the rain lacing his eye lashes, that he finally took notice of the looming shadow leaning against his bedroom door frame.

Bane stood watching him, mask less and wearing a nondescript black suit. It sent a shiver down Blake’s spine, seeing him there. He didn’t know what to think, other than this man was a criminal. Albeit he was a fucking gorgeous criminal. A criminal who had fucked him in an alley less than a month ago.

“Fuck,” Blake took a step back, hand fumbling for his night stand. He found it easily, which only earned an eye roll from Bane. The criminal pushed off of the wall and gave a low chuckle when Blake aimed the gun at him.

“You really don’t want to do that,” Bane sighed in annoyance. Blake cocked the gun in response and a blank expression fell across Bane’s face.

Blake swore when he was suddenly slammed back into the wall, a hand held his jaw tightly and the other knocking his hands to the side. He hadn't even noticed the man move. "Shit!"

“You really don’t want to do that pet," Bane purred in his deep baritone. His expression was still blank as he held Blake's jaw in his bare hand, restricting the movement. The younger man tried to catch his breath, before meeting the Bane's gaze as best he could.

"I kind of think that I do," Blake managed to grit out past his clenched teeth. He instantly regretted those words as a smirk spread across Bane's face, one of pure amusement. Blake’s own brown eyes were narrowed in anger and his lips were drawn into a mulish line. Blake dropped the gun and swung a fist at Bane’s head.

"Have it your way," Bane hummed as he jerked out of the way of Blake’s fist, an instant before he threw Blake clear across the room. The brunette hit the metal wall painfully, the thundering crash echoing through the small room. Before he could crumble to the floor in pain, Bane had him by the collar of his shirt and held him up. "Is this still what you want?"

"Yes," Blake threw back at the man, immensely glad to finally have something to take his anger out on, to finally have someone he could hit without fearing that they would be injured. He managed to get his feet under him, so that he wasn't relying on Bane to hold him up. His shoulder throbbed from where he had collided with the wall, but he pushed past the pain; he had been dealt worse wounds before.

"Of course it is," Bane lessened his grip on Blake' collar. Blake swung his fist again, this time connecting with Bane’s jaw. He threw an elbow next, but Bane jerked back to avoid it.

Bane landed a well aimed punch to the younger man's stomach, sending wracking pain through the brunette's system. Blake coughed, bending forward to try and lessen the pain. He knew that Bane had held back when he had hit him, but he didn’t pay attention to that.

Bane lifted his knee, colliding with Blake' down turned face. He connected with the man's jaw and sent Blake’s head flying up and back into the metal wall. An elbow flew forward, making contact with Blake's already bruised left temple and sent him to the ground. The pain was agonizing and echoed through his body like he had been shot and his pain receptors were on over load.

Bane flipped him onto his stomach and straddled his back. He grabbed his arm and pulled it back; his long finger's digging into the man's pressure points and verged on dislocating the limb. A resounding curse tore from Blake' lips as the pain shot down his arm, growing the longer Bane dug his fingers into that tender spot.

Bane had him efficiently pinned and knew that the constant pain that his fingers were inflicting would keep Blake compliant under him. He stayed silent for a moment, letting Blake wallow in the agony that now absorbed his very being. He pushed down harder into the pressure point and smirked when Blake responded with a cried out curse.

"Are you finished?" Bane asked, leaning down to breathe the question directly into his ear. He waited patiently for Blake to soak in the question past the pain, wondering if he would have to go another round with the younger man.

"Yes." Blake gasped, his lungs trying to collect enough air. He panted, his body heaving, but unable to do much under the weight that resided on his back. He turned his face, so that his right cheek was firmly planted on the cool ground, which quickly absorbed the heat from his face.

"Brilliant," Bane murmured, releasing his grip on Blake' arm.

“Shit,” Blake panted as he pulled his arms under him. He closed his eyes and absorbed every injury that he had sustained. They hadn’t been as damaging as they could have been, nor were they weak enough to leave him craving more. _Fuck he had needed that._

Bane lifted up off of Blake’s back and helped the smaller man up. He spun Blake around easily, walking him backwards into a wall.

Bane pinned him firmly against the wall with one hand. The criminal looked into dark brown eyes, eyes that were full of intensity but with discretion; waiting for whatever might come next. Bane let his free hand drag roughly down the perfectly smooth and sculpted chest. He brought his mouth close to Blake’s right ear and whispered, "There is nothing you can compare to the pleasures of the flesh. Not even the feeling of releasing all your anger with a well aimed punch.”

Bane's hand began to tug at the waistband of Blake's black boxers, pulling them down his knees before tearing them off of him. Beautifully pale skin was now perfectly exposed to him and the cool air of the room. Predatory eyes took in the well-toned and built figure from head to toe.

Placing a light kiss on the appealing muscled stomach, Bane moved down a little further, placed another one until he was making a trail downward. He reached the erect organ and let his thick lips swallow it whole. Blake was startled by the action. He tried to ignore the perfect movements of Bane's tongue and lips as they worked their forbidden art. He was almost successful until he cupped his balls with one hand; tugging on them lightly as he continued orally pleasuring him.

Through half-open eyes he gazed upon Bane smiling as he performed his sinful work; the tip of the man's tongue toyed with the head before sliding down the shaft. There Bane took one of his balls in his mouth and began to suck on it. His hand began to jerk at the hardened member. The brute's senses being filled with the sensual and musky scent of his prey; driving him wild for more. Blake closed his eyes again, taking it all in.

He murmured, "God…" feeling Bane groan as he went on, the vibrations and the smooth tugs of his strong hand making it almost too good. Bane began to suck and pump harder, Blake’s head rolled back; biting his lips as he tried desperately to keep silent. The feeling was too great to keep at bay, an erotic moan burst from his throat. His body shivered with rapture, so close to his climax.

Grey eyes flashed and soon Bane had Blake on the floor and winded again. Blake gasped for air as his back hit the floor, but he didn't have long before Bane's tongue was in his mouth.

"You're still dressed," Bane snapped suddenly. When he reached up to try and remove Bane's shirt, strong hands pinned his wrists to the floor. He pinned them over Blake' head with a single hand, efficiently stopping him. With his free hand, he unbuttoned his black shirt, watching Blake.

"Fuck," Blake hissed when Bane didn't respond. He slammed his head back into the floor, trying to find something to ground himself with. He felt like his mind was up in the clouds, tumbling through thoughts, sensations and wants.

Blake could not help himself from wanting this, from needing to feel the man above him on an intimate level. He didn’t know how to feel about wanting to fuck Bane again, but he knew that the very thought of it had his dick humping at the prospect.

Blake jerked his hands out from under Bane's as the criminal gave a final tug at his shirt and it was gone. He didn't bother collecting Blake' searching hands and instead chose to continue with his own search. One large hand braced him from falling onto the younger man, while the other moved between their bodies. Fingers grasped Blake' cock, making the man buck at the sudden contact and hiss out some unknown word.

His eyes flew shut, but soon he had them opened again, not wanting to break eye contact with the eyes that had scarred themselves into his mind. There would be no forgetting them. One hand grabbed onto Bane's exposed shoulder in an attempt to steady himself, while the other fumbled with the man's pants, but that was becoming increasingly difficult as Bane fondled him.

Swiftly Bane had his pants removed, body resting between Blake' legs. It was an odd contrast of pale and tanned, but one that neither seemed keen on paying much mind to. Instead, Bane crooked a finger and slid it into Blake before the man could think of what he was going to do.

"Shit," Blake puffed out at the sensation as Bane worked at his tight muscles in silence. Bane concentrated on relaxing the younger man, because he didn't have the patients to go and find something to use as lubricant. One hand worked inside of Blake, while slim hips ground against each other, sending pleasure shooting through both men.

A second finger was added, causing Blake to grunt. The hand on Bane's shoulder pulled the man down into another bruising kiss in an attempt to ignore the odd sensations running through his body.

Blake bit down on Bane's lip when the man added a third finger, breaking through flesh and drawing blood. His hips jerked, as the cop tried to become accustomed to the mix of pain and pleasure. He let out a low moan when the man removed his fingers.

"Shit" Blake hollered when Bane plunged into him, the only lubricant the precome from his cock. It sent pain flying through his body. Bane let out a low chuckle and covered Blake’s mouth with his own to stifle the man's litany of curses. He remained still inside the younger man, his free hand continuing to stroke Blake's cock.

It wasn't long before Blake moved against Bane and moaned into his mouth as the pleasure built again. The pain was not forgotten and when Bane finally made a move, it returned, but then he shifted in just the right way. A low groan escaped Blake when Bane hit the bundle of nerves, removing the pain with a blast of pleasure.

A grunt escaped Bane as he moved inside of the younger male, continually stroking him in time with his thrusts. He remained mostly silent as they fucked, while Blake made low animalistic sounds of pleasure. The difference between the two was night and day, but neither cared in this joined moment.

The time of his thrust increased and soon his hand was moving sporadically across Blake's cock. Blake arched his back and gasped as he hit his climax. His orgasm rolled over him and he came between them, hot on Bane's hand and their stomachs.

The clenching of muscles from Blake's orgasm shattered Bane like ice and he gave a low moan as he came inside the younger man.

Blake fell back against the floor, breath leaving his lungs in shallow pants as he tried to catch himself. Bane rested atop of him. Both men were sweating and trying to catch their breaths from the act that they had just committed. It took seconds for both men to regain themselves and then Bane was pulling out and getting up.

Blake continued to lie on the floor for a moment, before pushing up to a sitting position. Bane dressed slowly, but then he stopped. He turned to look at Blake, an odd expression on his face. Blake took a deep breath and glanced over at the criminal. Bane blinked slowly, studying the cop. Blake felt a smile spread itself across his face, but he covered it with his hands.

He let the low chuckle bubble up from his chest, low and confused. He knew that in a short while he was going to be a mass of bruises and agony, but that wasn’t what he was already thinking about. “What the fuck are we doing Bane? Fuck, next time aim for the bed or something.”

He gestured vaguely in the direction of the bed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He cringed at the stickiness of come sliding down his ass and spine, along with the slight twinge of pain. Bane was suddenly standing in front of him, pulling him up the rest of the way, before setting him onto the bed as if he weighed nothing more than a doll.

“I’ll try for next time, but I’m not making any promises.” Bane chuckled darkly, before he turned and left the room.

Blake watched him leave, knowing that he was being used as a way to waste a few hours of down time. He should be bothered by the idea, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He looked back out the window overlooking the city and gingerly touched the side of his face where he could feel a bruise forming.

The curtains billowed in the slight breeze, rain sprinkling in a few feet onto the hard wood. He contemplated the mess and wondered if any of his neighbours phoned the cops because of the racket in his apartment. He hoped not, because he really didn’t feel like explaining that he was sleeping with a criminal to his colleagues.

That was really his only concern. He wasn’t wondering when he would next be stopped by Bane or why he had been chosen as the man’s play thing. He wasn’t even bothered by the fact that bad things always happened to cops who messed with criminals. He could only be concerned with how he was going to explain it.

“Fuck it,” he muttered before falling over onto the bed and burying himself in the blankets. He would clean up the mess later, when his limbs finally stopped shaking.

  
_Fin_   



End file.
